walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Turner (Survival Instinct)
Anna Turner, also known as Scout, is an original character in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Pre-Apocalypse Pemberton, Georgia When going to Palmetto Estates, Anna tells a story about getting a dog from her dad before the apocalypse and how he has allergies from it. Other than that, that's all she mentioned. Post-Apocalypse Fontana, Georgia Anna was the leader of a small group of scavengers. However, one day, she and her team were attacked by a crazy sniper. She fled into a diner with her companion, Noah Cruz, who was shot in the process. She hid in the kitchen, as Walkers attempted to get to them. Fortunately, she and Noah were saved by Daryl Dixon. Knowing her friend Mia Park was trapped in the theatre across the street, she requested that Daryl go and save her in exchange for medical supplies. However, when Daryl departed, she left to move Noah to the hospital, taking the supplies with her. However, she did leave car-keys for Daryl. Palmetto Estates Daryl stumbled upon her later, after being chased by a Herd of Walkers. She explained to him the situation of how she was on her way to meet her father. Daryl offered her a ride and she accepted. Daryl and her (maybe others depending on playthrough) traveled across Georgia to the Palmetto Estates, where there was an evacuation. During the car ride, Daryl told her it would have been easier to say goodbye to her Dad over the radio, but she declined, saying how great he was. Once they reached the town, she wished Daryl goodbye and rode away with her father. Before leaving with her father, she tosses Daryl a red handkerchief which can be seen in the main series on Daryl. Her current fate is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anna has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of Zombies. Relationships John Ed Turner Anna and her father have a very good relationship. John deeply cares for his daughter and her safety as he sent her to Palmetto Estates where the Military were evacuating survivors. Anna revealed that when she was seven years old, she wanted a puppy. Despite her father's bad allergies towards dogs, he brought home a new puppy for his daughter and had to get shots every week for fourteen years, never mentioning it to Anna until later on. Daryl Dixon When she and Daryl first met, he was kind to her and promised to save her friend. However, this was strained when she ditched him. When they met up again, Daryl demanded to know what had happened earlier. When she told him what was going on and where she was going, Daryl offered her a ride, and she joked that they "haven't even gone on a date yet", though she accepted. She seemed to enjoy teasing him, calling him a "hillbilly." Once they reached the estates, she wished him goodbye, tossing him a red bandanna as a memento and left with her Dad. They seemed to have established base on a good relationship. Her constant teasing of Daryl might have been a subtle way of flirting with him. Trivia *Before leaving with her father, Anna gives Daryl a red bandanna, which can later be seen in the TV Series, hanging out of his back pocket. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Protagonist